Welpe
by Cherry Pair
Summary: [Dirty Pair] Un día aburrido para Gakuto, y, ¿Que hacer en momentos como éstos? ¡Hacer una visita a su querido Yuushi! Pero encontrará un bichito que le robará parte de su tiempo.


**Parejas**: Dirty Pair (Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto).

**Contenido**: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Aunque secuestre a los personajes violables de Tennis no Ôjisama, tú, yo y todos los mortales sobre la tierra saben que no me pertenecen, ni ellos ni PoT.

**Summary**: Un día aburrido para Gakuto, y, ¿Que hacer en momentos como éstos? ¡Hacer una visita a su querido Yuushi! Pero encontrará un bichito que le robará parte de su tiempo.

**Dedicaciones:** A Sango, en honor a su nueva perrita, la cual me ha inspirado para hacer éste one-shot n0n Que no la he visto, pero seguro que es monísima (aunque ella no haya visto PoT), y por su cumpleaños. ¡Omedetô, Sango-Nee-sama!; A Hina y a su perrita (que para mí siempre será "La Cosa", aunque se llame Kira xD), que es de quién me inspirado para hacer a cierto bichito de este fic, balón en forma de pelota de tenis incluida (cuando leáis me entenderéis xD). Y, por supuesto, a mi nee-san Juny, por ser tan sublimosa n0n

_DP - DP - DP - DP -__ DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP_

Era un domingo muy aburrido para Mukahi Gakuto. Más que los demás, claro. Ésta vez, Atobe no les había mandado a hacer entrenamiento extra o a ir a alguna de sus segundas mansiones. Y claro, la criaturita, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que plantarse delante de casa de cierto tensai peliazul.

**DING DOOOONG**

Después de pensar "_Que timbre tan típico_", esperó. Nada.

**DING DOOOOOOOOOONG**

Siguió esperando PACIENTEMENTE. Claro, que estuviera moviendo la pierna nerviosamente a modo de espasmos no significaba NADA. Aunque el dong se prolongó, nadie abrió.

**DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

El sonido estridente del timbre empezaba a estresar al pelicereza, sumándole que SABÍA que su compañero de dobles estaba ahí, y no le abría. Estaba solo, sus padres se habían ido a no se qué sitio con unos socios de la empresa… eso le había contado el chico unos días antes. Y, claro, no le gustaba un pelo que le estuviese ignorando. No a él.

-¡YUUSHI, CARAJO! ¡ÁBREME O REVIENTO LA PUERTA A PATADAS!

Todo el mundo puede perder los papeles en momentos como éstos… ¿No? Y dicho y echo, el sujeto acrobático de la Hyôtei empezó a patear la blanca y cara puerta de la residencia Oshitari, dejando sus pisadas marcadas.

-No creo que consigas entrar así. No tienes suficiente fuerza – Y como si de un ángel se tratara (¿Ángel? Querrá decir demonio) apareció por la terraza su buen compañero.

-¡Yuushi! ¡Eres cruel! ¿Por qué no me abrías?

-No montes un drama, Gakuto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el niño ya iba pegando saltos dentro de la casa. Se la conocía a la perfección de tantas veces que había ido, así que él mismo se apresuró a saltar al enorme sofá de la sala, y quedarse un rato así, bocabajo.

-¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó, siempre cortés (¿Perdón?) Oshitari. Gakuto se sentó de golpe empezando a moverse.

-¡Yaii! Esas galletas que me distes la última vez.

Así, el chico se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, rebuscando por los armarios. Por su parte, Mukahi empezó a buscar con la mirada algún indicio de que algo hubiese cambiado en esa casa desde la última vez que fue. Nada. Los mismos cuadros, las mismas fotos, las mismas bolas de pelo… espera. ¿Bolas de pelo?

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El propio tensai dio un brinco al oír semejante grito de horror proveniente del pelicereza. Entonces, olvidándose de las galletas, caminó pausadamente (viniendo del niño acróbata, ¿Qué esperaban? Oshitari se lo toma con calma). Llegó ahí, y notó como el chico se le pegaba como una lapa, escondiéndose detrás suyo.

-¿Gakuto?

-Yu… Yuushi… q-que… ¿Qué es… eso?

Éste señaló hacia el lado del sofá la susodicha bola de pelo, que empezaba a moverse. El peliazul dirigió la vista allí, y entendió. Resopló.

-Gakuto… - Se acercó a la bola, y la cogió, con la mirada atenta y temblorosa de Mukahi puesta en él. Se acercó al niño y se lo mostró – Es un perro.

Silencio.

Sonido misterioso de grillos…

-… ¿Ah? – El chico inspeccionó al bicho, y distinguió unos pequeños ojos entre el pelo. Y vio como abrió la boca, con los dientes sin estar formados del todo - …oh.

Ciertamente, era lo que científicamente se llamaba "Canis familiaris". Un yorkshire de tamaño diminuto. Oshitari lo posó en el suelo, y el animal empezó a moverse como si sufriera de hiperactividad, pegando saltos y girando por toda la sala.

-¿Ves? – Gakuto asintió, y se acercó al perrito, que se quedó quieto al verlo. Acercó una mano temblorosa… y empezó a lamerle - ¡Wah! ¡Me está lamiendo, Yuushi!

-… Ya lo veo.

Y Gakuto pasó la tarde entretenido con el perro. El tensai se limitaba a observarlo, divertido. Gakuto le iba lanzando una pelota el doble de grande que el perro, que era como una de tenis gigante. El bicho se limitaba a ir tras ella y empezar a ladrar como loco. Ni él ni Gakuto paraban. Al final, como dice el dicho, "Las cosas buenas pasan rápido", también empezó a oscurecer.

-Lo he pasado bien. Mañana vuelvo – Exclamó el pelicereza, colgándose del cuello de su compañero - ¡Adiós, cosa!

-¿Cosa?

-Yo le llamo cosa – Señaló al perro – Es "La Cosa". Si no, dime como se llama.

-¿Quieres saberlo? – Asentimiento – Gakuto. Se llama Gakuto.

_DP - DP - DP - DP -__ DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP - DP_

The end. Finally n0n

¿Os lo esperabais? Solo hacia falta ver como tanto Gakuto humano como Gakuto perro sufrían de hiperactividad para relacionarlos xD Que lindos Creo que la próxima vez que vaya a casa de Hina, le robaré a cosa u0ú (¿Qué? ¡Cabe en el bolso! xD).

Por cierto, el título, "Welpe", significa "Cachorro".

En fin, R&R, onegai nwn


End file.
